


Baby, You’re Just A Phone Call Away

by kamja



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamja/pseuds/kamja





	Baby, You’re Just A Phone Call Away

“I love you.”

And just like that, he hung up. 

Nino was still for a moment, his hand not moving from his ear as he listened to the dead silence at the other end of the line. Was it shock? He didn’t know. Taking a deep breath, he lowered his hand and stared at his cell phone. 

It rung again, vibrating in his hand. Nino jumped, and took the call.

“Yes?”

“I’ll grow old with you, just you wait.”

Nino avoided him all morning the next day.

“…and he got smashed last night, which is why he slept through half of rehearsals…” Sho walked by with Jun, a disapproving look in his face. 

Ah, so was that it.

Ohno liked to make drunken phone calls. Nino filed that information away. Arashi’s new leader was still puzzling to him, and he needed all the help he could get. 

***

“I think I lost a bet the other day,” Ohno said as he looked through his bag. They were older now, more used to each other’s quirks. 

“Oh?” Nino didn’t look up from his game. “Were you drunk?”

“Yeah…I don’t remember a thing,” Ohno sighed. Those were nice sunglasses.

“You should be careful…might say something dangerous,” Nino gave him a furtive glance.

Ohno didn’t see it. He’d turned his attention to the schedule posted on the wall. “Five years already, huh. Seems unbelievable.”

“We’re growing old together,” Nino got up to answer a phone call, walking past Ohno to talk in the hallway. It’d happened, even if no one meant for it to happen.

“…Just you wait,” Ohno muttered under his breath as he scanned the bottom of the schedule sheet.


End file.
